This invention relates to an operating system of a computer system and, in particular, to a method and a system for controlling a message display upon insertion and removal of a PC card into and from the computer system.
A computer system of the type described is typically a personal computer (PC) system. In recent years, the personal computer (PC) system is often equipped with a PC card slot for receiving a PC card which is used in expanding the functionality of the personal computer system. In particular, in portable information apparatuses called PDAs (Personal Data Assistants), the PC card slot is essential in order to expand functionality without sacrificing portability.
Generally, an operating system of the computer system with the PC card slot is programmed so that, when the PC card is inserted into the PC card slot (or when the PC card is removed from the PC card slot), a message is displayed to notify a user of a change in the status of the PC card slot. By way of example, "Windows", developed by Microsoft Inc., U.S.A. and dominating the market as an operating system of personal computers, adopts a socket service interface standardized by PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) to display the message in a rectangular window called a message box when the state of the PC card slot is changed.
However, the above-mentioned window is not closed unless the user executes a predetermined input operation (for example, he clicks a button on the window by the use of a mouse or he presses a specific key on a keyboard for closing the window). This results in a problem that the state of the PC card slot and the message being displayed are not coincident.